Wireless communication is widespread. An LTE (Long Term Evolution) module for receiving and/or transmitting wireless signals needs to be connected to a power module to obtain a power supply. The LTE module and the power module are generally connected through engagements of bumps and slots. However, the LTE module cannot rotate relative to the power module in this engagement mode. In other words, an angle and direction of the LTE module relative to the power module cannot be adjusted. So the signal strength cannot be improved by adjusting the angle of the LTE module when the signal is not good.